The End of Sakurazukamori
by Rethira
Summary: He is the Tree now. And he will bring the end of the Sakurazukamori. AU.


I'm not entirely sure where to post this - in the X archive or the Tokyo babylon archive or even in the xxxHOLiC archive. It kind of fits in all of them. Anyway, if you think it'd be better to post it elsewhere, tell me and I'll move it.

Warning: it's weird. Yeah, weird. And I've taken some liberties with how the whole Tree thing works. Also, AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Babylon, X/1999 or xxxHOLiC or any characters therein. I make no money from anything.

* * *

**The End of Sakurazukamori**

He is the Tree now. Even bound to the Tree and bound ever more tightly to the Sakurazukamori, Subaru is still strong. Now it is a different strength. He had released every other soul bound to the mockery of beauty the Tree has become and left himself. He had waited and woven until finally, the Tree was Subaru and Subaru was the Tree. And unlike the Tree, Subaru only needed one thing and it wasn't the death of others.

He did not know if Seishirou had realised what had happened. Perhaps he had felt a shift in power, but he had not come to check on the Tree. He thought he was untouchable now. No-one would dare stand against him, not now that Sumeragi Subaru was dead and chained to the Tree for all eternity. Seishirou could not have known that the power a person has while alive is made stronger by death. He could not have known that binding Subaru to his Tree would allow Subaru to set free all the thousands of screaming souls trapped there. He could not have known, although perhaps he should have known that Subaru would not simply accept his binding and wait there until the Sakurazukamori were at last defeated.

Subaru waits. Being the Tree it is easy to wait. Nothing can wait like a Tree. He doesn't want for anything. The sunlight is his food and water is his drink. The bodies that had sustained the Tree for centuries mean nothing to Subaru now and their blood no longer stains the Tree's blossom the most perfect pink. He waits for Seishirou and he gathers his power. When Seishirou comes to him, he wants to be able to manifest like the ghosts and shadows he once banished. He would be stronger if he accepted the blood from the bodies beneath the Tree's roots, but he will not let the Tree use them any longer.

It takes a while – a handful of years – before anything truly happens.

Subaru finds himself in the half-world, but he had not sent himself there. There is a woman, tall and radiating power. She has a solemn look on her face and is wearing revealing clothes that still demand respect. She walks towards him and as she nears he feels the Tree's fear. She stops before him and places a gentle hand to his trunk.

"In all the worlds I have seen, never have I seen you like this Subaru." She tells him. Subaru exerts himself and then he is floating before her, seeing through limited eyes and wearing a pale imitation of his body.

"Who are you?" he asks – this is the only way he can speak to others. He can call Seishirou without a form, but Seishirou doesn't listen.

"I am the Dimension Witch. You may call me Yuuko." She says. There is sadness plain on her face, as though she hurts to see Subaru like this.

"Yuuko-san, can you bring Seishirou here?" he asks, trusting her implicitly already. She smiles a little and nods. For a few moments nothing happens, then Subaru feels someone in his branches. He half turns before he realises he is in the Tree again. He is about to manifest once more, but Seishirou starts to speak.

"Who are you?" Seishirou asks. It is more than he usually does. His voice is like ice.

"Not an enemy of yours, Sakurazukamori," Yuuko replies, "merely someone trying to help an old friend." She inclines her head and is gone in a rush of power. With her disappearance, Seishirou turns his attention to Subaru. There is an almost frown on his face.

"Was Subaru enough to sate you?" he asks. A wind seems to rustle Subaru's branches and then he steps out.

"I don't need them anymore, Seishirou-san." He says. Seishirou seems surprised to see him. But he regains his composure quickly.

"Mother never said that you could do this. I'm impressed." He smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"The Tree can't do this, Seishirou-san. I may be the Tree, but I am still Subaru." Subaru tells him. It is strange not to be afraid of Seishirou. But he has no need to fear him, because Seishirou can't hurt him anymore than he already has. "You don't need to kill anymore, Seishirou-san. I don't need it. Even if you do, I won't use them. You're free."

"I don't need freedom, Subaru-kun." Seishirou states. He starts to say the words of an exorcism spell.

"You should know as well as I do that it won't do any good. Only a soul stronger than mine, also bound to this tree could sever me now. And I don't need souls anymore Seishirou-san. I don't need anything that you think you can give me." Subaru says.

"Then what do you need Subaru-kun? Your sister? _Me_?" Seishirou asks, cutting and furious. Subaru disappears and the Tree's roots move and wrap around Seishirou.

_Your soul and mine, Seishirou-san, bound to the Tree forever. We will keep it alive and we will grow strong. And the Sakurazukamori will be no more._

Seishirou is dragged towards Subaru's trunk. It parts like water, enveloping him and flowing around him before hardening abruptly. Seishirou's cry is cut off and there is a small burst of wind before the half-world melts away. Several people walk past, unaware of what has just happened.

The Tree may be Subaru, but Subaru is still the Tree.

* * *

I'll tell you now, the only reason I'm even posting this is because of that last line. I don't know why, but it so creeps me out.

_Rethira_


End file.
